


Military Discipline

by haruka



Category: Sakura Taisen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Sakura Taisen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria has her own way of discipline where Kanna is concerned ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Discipline

Military Discipline - a Sakura Taisen fic

by Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Maria Tachibana paced across the office floor impatiently, her boots clicking on the polished hardwood surface. The girl is late, she thought with no small amount of irritation. It should have come as no surprise, considering the lack of discipline the Hanagumi had shown thus far. It was reflecting badly upon herself as commander, but this last incident was the end of it. 

The sound of heavy and hurried footsteps came from down the corridor, drawing nearer. Maria went around the large oak desk and waited for the expected knock. Instead, the individual simply burst into the room with no advance warning, seeming to fill the office with her imposing size. 

"Maria, I came as soon as I could - " 

"Silence!" the thick Russian accent cut through the newcomer's excuses. "You were ordered to report to me immediately. It takes precisely five minutes to reach this office from the auditorium. It has been fifteen minutes, so obviously you ignored my orders again." 

Kirishima Kanna ran a large hand through her tousled red hair. She was an imposing figure at well over six feet, with a muscular physique that would impress any bodybuilder. She knew she'd been trying Maria's patience lately, especially where fights with Sumire were concerned. However, she always figured that their beautiful commander would be willing to overlook her failings or at least not pull rank on her like this. They had been the first two Hanagumi members - there was history there between them. From the stern look in Maria's green eye (the other being hidden behind a veil of short, straight blonde hair), she couldn't expect any breaks this time. 

Still, it was worth a shot. "Listen, Maria, it was all Sumire's fault. She started it. First, she called me an amazon, and then she said -" 

"Listen to yourself!" Maria interrupted. "You sound like a little child! 'She started it'," she mimicked. "Is that how you wish to be treated? Like a child? I can accommodate you." She folded her arms. "Take down your pants." 

Kanna blinked. "What?" 

"You heard me." Maria picked up the ruler she had laying on the desktop and tapped it against her palm. "If you can't do any better than to behave like a gradeschooler then this is what you can expect from now on." 

"B-But you've got to be kidding, Maria!" Kanna gave a weak laugh. "Okay, you succeeded in shocking me, you win. Can we be serious now?" 

"I am quite serious," Maria told her, meeting her gaze. "Either you submit to the punishment you deserve or I will put you on probation from the Hanagumi _and_ the performances. And I believe you have the lead in the current play ...?" 

Kanna's purple eyes widened. "You'd do that?" 

"I would." 

The large young woman sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Okay." She began to unfasten her black and red leather pants.   
Maria walked around the desk and admired the firm lines of Kanna's muscular thighs as they were slowly revealed through the lowering of her pants. Not an ounce of fat would dare touch Kanna's body on threat of extinction. The curve of her bare bottom was perfectly smooth and unmarred. It was almost a shame to change that. Almost. 

"Maria," Kanna looked over her shoulder, "it's not too late to stop this." 

"I have no intention of stopping until I think you've learned something." 

"Well," Kanna joked, "I've already learned not to answer a summons to your office." 

The ruler met her bare flesh with such unexpected force that she gave an involuntary shriek. The burst of sharp pain had been startling. "Maria, don't!" she begged. "I won't smart off anymore-" 

"I don't believe you," Maria said frankly. "Maybe after a couple of minutes I will." 

Kanna's next protest was interrupted when the ruler slammed against her bottom again, and then continued with a barrage of brutal strokes, each one as strong as the last. Before long, Kanna found herself gripping the edge of the desk to keep from putting her hands over her rear to shield it. However, she couldn't stop herself from shifting her weight from foot to foot - the pain and discomfort of her backside was too much to stand still for. 

But she wouldn't cry. 

"M-Maria!" she gasped out. "Please!" 

Maria paused with the ruler raised. Kanna's bottom was covered in scarlet welts that looked sore and sensitive. She reached out and trailed her fingertips over them. Kanna jolted at her touch and started to stand up, but the Russian girl shoved her back down. 

"You will remain still until I say you may get up!" Maria commanded. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Kanna whimpered. Being back down on the desktop scared her - she was far too vulnerable here. She felt Maria step to one side and closed her purple eyes tightly, expecting another blow. 

Instead, she felt cool fingers slip between her legs. 

Kanna gasped loudly, then yelped as a bare hand slapped her bottom. 

"Silence!" the blonde warned her. 

Kanna's lips pressed together so hard she was surprised they didn't burst, but she endured the gentle probing. It was nearly impossible not to squirm and she just knew her face was as red as her hair. Maria, her commander, her friend, had her at a distinct disadvantage. Okay, maybe there had been a time or two when she'd wanted to jump Maria's bones, but she hadn't acted on _that_, had she? If the Russian beauty had wanted to play, all she had to do was say so, she didn't have to force her. Of course if Maria had wanted to be forced herself, Kanna would have happily obliged her. However, she was Kirishima Kanna - 28th successor in her style of martial arts, possessing some of the strongest spirit energy on the planet. No one forced _her_ to do anything! 

So why is this turning me on? She wondered guiltily. 

"So very wet," Maria murmured. "I think you enjoyed being spanked, Kanna." 

"That's not true!" Kanna said hotly and received another sharp smack for her trouble. 

"Say what you like," Maria answered. "The evidence speaks for itself." She held out fingers glistening with Kanna's moisture in front of the other girl's widening eyes. 

"Clean them," she ordered. 

Kanna hesitantly licked Maria's fingers. 

"You can do better than that," Maria said in a warning tone that suggested she'd better. 

Kanna quickly took Maria's fingers fully into her mouth, thoroughly laving them with her tongue and suckling them. 

"Good girl," Maria told her, stepping back again. Kanna waited anxiously. What would happen now, she wondered, shifting from one foot to another. Would Maria strike her again? Or would she continue her dextrous examination of her most sensitive area?   
Kanna was only half-ashamed to realize that she didn't care which - either would suit her at this point. 

"You're dismissed." 

What?! Kanna looked over her shoulder to stare at Maria. Surely she couldn't be serious! 

However, the beautiful blonde was already walking around her desk to take her seat in the chair. Slowly, feeling more than just a little unsatisfied, Kanna stood and began to dress herself. She had a sinking suspicion that this feeling of frustration was her real punishment. 

She finished dressing and turned to leave. 

"Kanna?" 

Finally! She thought, feeling relieved. She knew Maria wouldn't just leave her to suffer like this - she'd either call her over to finish the job or direct her to wait for her in her quarters. She smugly envisioned what she'd do to Maria to make up for the indignities she'd just inflicted on her. She turned to face her commander. "Yes, Maria?" 

The Russian smiled, an anticipatory glint in her eye. "Sumire should be waiting outside by now - send her in as you leave." 

\--

(2000)

No characters here are mine. 

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
